Wood & Bell
by xXAmortentiaXx
Summary: "Porque todo estaba bien, porque su vida quizás no había cambiado mucho, pero no le importaba. No quería cambiar. Ya lo le molestaba ser "Bell" y no "Katie", porque sabía que una Bell era mucho más importante para un Wood. Ella siempre sería la nerviosa Bell y él el confiado Wood, y así era como funcionaban las cosas entre ellos dos."


-Buen entrenamiento, chicas, buen entrenamiento. -Felicitó Katie al resto del equipo de las Arpías de Holyhead, mientras las jugadoras, una a una, iban entrando a los vestidores con mala cara.

-Pedazo de idiota. -Le regañó Alicia, siendo la última en entrar. Su mejor amiga, la capitana del equipo, le miró interrogante, a lo que la rubia le golpeó la nuca bruscamente. -¡Estaba lloviendo, Katie! ¿Tenías que hacernos entrenar en el barro?

-¡Fue algo totalmente necesario! Merlín, ¿quieres que los de Puddlemere United nos ganen y luego ese petulante lo restriegue por todos lados? -Se excusó, cruzándose de brazos y apartando la mirada como siempre que estaba nerviosa.

Al segundo se escucharon varios bufidos molestos por parte de las chicas.

-Déjala, no va a cambiar. -Soltó Ginny, poniéndose una chaqueta luego de haberse dado una ducha rápida. -Después de todo, así le gustaba a ella. Obsesionado y poco racional. -Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Alicia, la cual le miró fijamente por unos segundos y luego dejó que su rostro reflejase malicia.

-Claro, claro, era tal cual a ella le encantaba. -Acarició la espalda de Katie fingiendo que le daba lástima. -Pobre chica, ciega por el amor…

-Vale, a cerrar la boca ustedes dos. -Murmuró la atacada, pero su tono no fue lo suficientemente intimidador como para acallarlas.

-… Al Quidditch, ya sabes. -Terminó la frase Alicia, soltando una pequeña risita.

-Seguro. -Carcajeó la pelirroja, al tiempo que se despedía de la mayoría de sus compañeras que ya dejaban los vestidores, ajenas al problema en el cual se había metido su capitana. -¿De qué más podríamos estar hablando?

Katie Bell dejó escapar un bufido exasperado y caminó hasta un cubículo para darse una ducha. Con ropa de gimnasia y una coleta alta en su cabello, ya estaba lista cuando su mejor amiga aún terminaba de ponerse las botas y Ginny ya había abandonado la habitación.

-Eres un asco, como siempre. -Le advirtió Alicia, con una mueca.

-No importa, no es que como si tuviese algo que hacer esta noche. -Aceptó Katie, encogiéndose de hombros y recordando que lo único que le esperaba en casa eran los horribles gritos de su vecina intentando -y fallando estrepitosamente- enseñarle palabras a su loro.

Justo cuando profería una mueca, la puerta se abrió de golpe y una cabeza se asomó por ella.

-Eh, Alicia, ¿puedes venir un momento? -Dijo Ginny, con toda la pinta de estar aguantándose una carcajada.

Katie se quedó sola, mirando fijamente al espejo colgado en la pared frente a ella. No había cambiado mucho desde que había salido de Hogwarts. Seguía teniendo la misma altura, el mismo cabello liso y la mirada ansiosa. No, no había cambiado casi en nada. Sus relaciones con el mundo eran las mismas, sus amigos como Alicia, Ginny, Angelina, George, Harry y Oliver seguían en su vida.

Oliver.

No, él no seguía en su vida. No lo veía en ningún evento al cual aceptaba asistir sólo con la esperanza de encontrarse con él, y su equipo estaba teniendo tanto éxito con él como capitán que nunca tenía tiempo para nada. No es que antes de salir del colegio tuviese mucho tiempo para algo más que el Quidditch, para ser sinceros.

Si lo pensaba un poco, lo único que había cambiado drásticamente en su vida luego de salir de Hogwarts habían sido tres cosas: ya vivía en un departamento por su cuenta, era jugadora de Quidditch profesional, y Oliver Wood no asomaba ni la nariz en su vida. La relación estaba muerta, y cuando pensaba en relación se refería a una amistad sin importancia.

Claro, la relación estaba tan condenada como un pavo en noviembre, pero no sus sentimientos hacia el chico. Esos eran imposibles de cambiar desde que durante su tercer año, cuando Wood le había pedido ayuda con unos deberes que habían sido explicados el día que él se había quedado dormido pensando en estrategias para el juego y, por ende, se había perdido la clase.

Detestaba no poder desechar aquellos sentimientos, pero luego había pensado en que, por la poca relación que mantenían, una mañana simplemente despertaría sin ningún sentimiento de cualquier tipo por Wood. Y se encontraba pensando en aquello bastante a menudo, como si la repetición de la idea la volviese realidad.

Por eso pegó un salto cuando, sin aviso, Alicia entró corriendo al vestidor, con la cara roja y sujetando su estómago con una mano.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa contigo? -Inquirió Katie, sentada en el mismo lugar donde estaba.

-Arréglate, mujer. -Logró decir su amiga, cogiendo aire y hablando con más normalidad.

-Que no me importa.

-Oh, debería importarte. -Bajó la voz. -Oliver Wood viene hacia acá, y sabe perfectamente que estás aquí dentro. Ha estado en las gradas, saludó a Ginny en cuanto salió de los vestidores, le dijo que observaba el entrenamiento.

-¡El entrenamiento! -Se quejó Katie, mientras su rostro se tornaba de un color rosado y se levantaba de golpe. -¿Cómo ha podido entrar?

Recibió el segundo golpe en la nuca de la noche por parte de Alicia.

-¡Tu culpa, idiota! -Exclamó. -¿De quién fue la idea de hacer los entrenamientos públicos para que los admiradores pudiesen vernos?

Esta vez fue la misma Bell quien se dio un golpe en la frente con exasperación.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? -Alicia se cruzó de brazos, apoyada en el marco de la puerta. -¿Cuál es el plan?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo preguntas esas cosas, mujer? El plan es claro, yo me meto en esta... cosa y... -Dijo, mientras intentaba entrar en uno de los armarios donde guardaban las escobas. -... tú le dices que me he ido. -Sonrió.

Su amiga le miró en la misma posición, alzando una ceja.

-Ya, genio, tienes que estar de broma.

-Claro que no.

-Sigues siendo el condenado asco con respecto a Oliver, ¿no?

-...Más o menos.

-Venga, vamos a arreglar esto. -Suspiró Alicia, asomando la cabeza por la puerta y luego cerrando ésta misma detrás de su cuerpo. -Aún no viene, de seguro Ginny te está dando algo de tiempo. Así que... ¿La broma de hoy te afectó?

Katie salió de su escondite llena de polvo, revolviendo sus manos con nerviosismo.

-No, qué va. -Soltó una risita falsa.- Sólo no quiero que venga a intentar sacarme información sobre nuestra táctica para el partido y...

Como respuesta recibió un bufido y su rostro volvió a adquirir su característico tono rosado cuando se armó de valor.

-Y que venga como un estúpido a preguntarme el nombre de alguna de las chicas del equipo porque "le ha pillado muy guapa" y quiere salir un rato. -Murmuró con amargura.

-Demostrando una vez más que es un jodido idiota. -Aceptó Alicia, perdiendo convicción al cabo que terminaba la frase. Katie le miró, interrogante, mientras la cara de su amiga se volvía color papel. La rubia apuntó con su pulgar hacia la puerta y dejó salir un gemido casi imperceptible.

-¿Qué has hecho? -Susurró Katie, aterrada.

"Lo siento", formó con los labios la otra muchacha sin hacer ningún sonido.

-Beeeeeeell. Beeeell. -Se escuchó canturrear animadamente detrás de la puerta de madera.

-¡U-un momento! -Logró decir la capitana del equipo. Le dedicó una mirada significativa a Alicia, mientras ésta acercaba lentamente su mano hacia el pomo de la puerta.

-No lo hag- Alcanzó a decir Katie antes de ver cómo su amiga se dirigía decidida a abrir la puerta y ella decidía que el mejor lugar para esconderse era, desde siempre, el armario de las escobas.

Cerró el estrecho estante con fuerza, y una capa de polvo cayó sobre sus hombros. Estornudó.

"Merlín, no ahora", pensó mientras reprimía otro estornudo.

-Ah, hola Alicia, ¿todo bien? -Escuchó al chico lo suficientemente cerca como para saber que ya había entrado.

-Todo perfecto, Oli, ¿disfrutaste de la práctica?

-Bastante. -Rio él, y Katie pudo sentir cómo sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear. -Todas os veías bastante guapas.

-Ya me lo esperaba. -Dijo Alicia con tono cansado. -En fin, me largo. ¡Buen día! -Y, sin darle tiempo de responder, cerró la puerta estrepitosamente, como dándole a entender a su mejor amiga que estaba sola.

Estornudó de nuevo.

-¿Bell?

Otro estornudo, y otro. Carajo.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estás? -Murmuró Wood, mientras sus pasos se escuchaban por todas partes. -Beeeell. -Volvió a canturrear. -Te tengo.

Katie sintió la repentina y brillante luz de los camarines sobre sus ojos y no atinó a hacer nada más que cubrirse la cara con rapidez. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde, Oliver le había encontrado y ahora se encontraba mirándole desde afuera, confundido.

No podía culparle, era ella quien se encontraba llena de polvo, en un armario de escobas y cubriéndose el rostro como si hubiese visto a un fantasma.

-¿Bell? -Preguntó él, claramente preocupado de que algo pasara allí.

-Oh, ¿qué tal, Wood? -Intentó decir ella en un tono convincente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Siguió el chico, rascándose la nuca.

Katie salió del armario y se sacudió el polvo de los hombros.

-¿Qué acaso no crees que son el mejor lugar para pensar un rato?

-... Seguro. -Sonrió de oreja a oreja, volviendo a ser el mismo asno descuidado del que ella se había enamorado. -Lindo equipo. -Soltó él.

-Bueno, tenemos que ser más que lindas para vencer al mejor equipo, ¿no? -Bromeó nerviosamente. Oliver Wood asintió con una pequeña sonrisita, y ella desvió la vista.

Tener al chico que se sacudía el piso de una manera tan increíblemente fácil tan cerca no era bueno, y Katie estaba segura que tenerlo allí, sentado sobre la banca mirándole encantadoramente como sólo él sabía hacerlo y a un sólo salto de dejarle cumplir sus más locos deseos de adolescente, podía provocar la tercera guerra mágica.

Así que se dio una vuelta por los propios camarines de su equipo, como si ya no conociese cada ducha y cada casillero por delante y por detrás. Al cabo de un rato, en el cual se sintió terriblemente observaba, musitó:

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Wood?

-He venido a ver a una especie de amiga. - Dijo él con una mueca que ella dejó pasar.

-¿Qué amiga exactamente? -Preguntó intentando ocultar su interés. Falló. No le importaba.

La verdad es que la idea de Oliver Wood, EL Oliver Wood que siempre había sido algo más que un capitán de equipo, estuviese pensando lo suficiente en ella como para decidir hacer algo de espacio en su apretada agenda para ir a visitarle le hacía querer volar por el mundo. Se detuvo frente al chico, esperando con su respuesta.

-Mary Jensen. -Comentó, distraído, y Katie sintió cómo el globo de emoción en su pecho se destruía y desinflaba lastimosamente.

-Oh. -Pudo decir.

Oh. Miró al espejo frente a ellos dos. Se había dado demasiadas ilusiones en un tiempo muy corto. Se había dejado lastimar, para ser precisos. Ella no era así, pero había caído inevitablemente. Miró al espejo de nuevo, y se sorprendió de lo poco que había cambiado su imagen sobre la relación que mantenían ella y Wood en relación a sus pensamientos anteriores. Katie seguía siendo la misma chica bajita y de cabello liso, con esa mirada nerviosa. Oliver era el mismo, pero cambiado. Demasiado alto para ella, con el cabello tieso y la mirada distraída y despreocupada. Era el mismo Oliver, aunque ahora le resultaba más inalcanzable que nunca. Aunque, ¿cuándo había sido alcanzable? Para ella tenía sentido, el chico popular y energético de Hogwarts no se había fijado en la pequeña y ansiosa Bell, la que había tenido que practicar un mes entero antes poder subirse a una escoba sin marearse lo suficiente. Incluso ahora, en aquel viejo camerín, él seguía siendo popular e importante, demasiado ocupado en sus asuntos, y ella era igual que antes, intentando destacar, siendo extrañamente feliz aunque los nervios a veces jugasen en contra de sí misma. Seguían siendo Wood y Bell, incluso no se llamaban por sus nombres de pila, un hábito que se le había pegado del propio chico.

-¿Bell? -Preguntó él, rompiendo el largo silencio que se había creado entre ellos dos. Casi se podía palpar la tensión.

-Mary Jensen no está aquí, se ha ido hace un rato. -Murmuró ella, dándose la vuelta bruscamente con la pobre excusa de guardar su ropa en un casillero. -Vive en Calle Malva, si quieres la encontrarla, busca su dirección como todo el mundo, en la libreta que está en recepción. -Soltó, cerrando la pequeña puerta de metal.

No estaba bien, no estaba enfadada. ¿Triste? Quizás, tampoco se había creído mucho el cuento. Herida, era lo más probable. Estaba herida y lo menos que quería ver en aquel momento era el rostro pecoso de Oliver Wood. Ni la cabellera rubia de Mary Jensen, mucho menos imaginarse a esos dos saliendo juntos como dos novios. Estúpido Oliver, que soltaba cosas sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que lograban en ella.

-No quiero ver a Mary Jensen. -Escuchó decir al jugador de Quidditch.

-Te pregunté qué hacías aquí.

-Y te respondí, ¿no? Vine a ver a una especie de amiga, Mary Jensen, pero eso no significa que quisiera hacerlo.

-¿Qué dices? -Katie bufó con exasperación, dándole la cara. -No tiene sentido, vamos.

-Claro que tiene sentido. -Él frunció el ceño.

-Wood, ¿estás ebrio?

-Ya, te crees que es una broma.

-Venga, explica entonces.

-Es una excusa, Merlín. Bell, recuerdo que eras algo lenta, pero ésta te la dejé bastante simple, ¿no?

Katie parpadeó un par de veces, ordenando sus ideas. ¿Excusa para qué? Lo único que sabía que el chico había hecho era mirar el entrenamiento y luego estar con ella.

-¿Entonces qué querías hacer, espiar nuestras tácticas? -Inquirió.

Eso pareció ofenderle. Se estaba pasando un poco, lo sabía, pero necesitaba respuestas, y hablando en acertijos no iba a servir de nada con lo idiotas que podían ser los dos. Oliver frunció el ceño y le miró fijamente.

-¿Es que me crees capaz de eso, Bell? -Sonaba indignado.

-No veo que otra cosa podrías estar haciendo, aparte de mandarle sonrisitas bonitas a Mary Jensen. -Exclamó la chica, encogiéndose de hombros significativamente.

Oliver golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano, tal y como ella había hecho antes, y dio una vuelta por su propio cuerpo antes de dar un largo suspiro y caminar unos pasos más cerca de ella.

-Quería pasar a verte a ti, ¿vale? -Explicó, desviando la vista cada cierto rato. -No sabía cómo hacerlo, porque mandarte una carta diciendo "Hey, no nos vemos hace mucho, iré a tu trabajo porque muero por verte. Saludos al equipo", no me parecía que iba a tener un buen efecto en ti. -Concluyó metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Katie se quedó mirándole. "Porque muero por verte" seguía resonando en su cabeza, ni siquiera sabía si había escuchado algo luego de eso. Oliver había ido con la excusa de ver a una rubia bonita, pero allí estaba, discutiendo con ella cuando perfectamente podría estar disfrutando de Jensen.

Dejó escapar una sonrisita tonta que luego borró de inmediato. Ya tenía suficientes alegrías como para aruinarlo con que Oliver se diera cuenta de que estaba chiflada.

Dio dos pasos hacia el frente. Ya no los separaba ni medio metro. Respiró profundamente, y luego soltó nerviosamente:

-También quería verte. Hace... hace tiempo. -Agachó la cabeza y jugueteó con sus manos. Podía ver el pecho del chico subir y bajar, y contar las líneas de tejido que formaban a su chaleco rojo escarlata.

Sintió algo sobre su mano derecha. Era algo tibio, grande y extrañamente familiar. Con lentitud, correspondió al gesto y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él torpemente. Miró hacia arriba con anhelo y lo descubrió con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Wood? -Preguntó Katie, alzando una ceja.

-Oh, nada, Bell. -Rio él, al tiempo que acercaba su otra mano hasta enlazarla con la de la chica. - Sólo recordaba que tienes la misma cara nerviosa de cuando lograste subirte a una escoba sin vomitar por primera vez.

-Pedazo de idiota. -Rodó ella los ojos.

Y luego soltó un suspiro de alivio. Porque todo estaba bien, porque su vida quizás no había cambiado mucho, pero no le importaba. No quería cambiar. Ya lo le molestaba ser "Bell" y no "Katie", porque sabía que una Bell era mucho más importante para un Wood. Ella siempre sería la nerviosa Bell y él el confiado Wood, y así era como funcionaban las cosas entre ellos dos.


End file.
